


Day 13: Hiding Injury

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Selfless Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Peter slipped through his window into his room, utterly exhausted. He peeled off his suit, yelling a quick “goodnight!” to May through the door, and grabbed his clothes to get changed in the bathroom. As he slid his arm out of the suit, it stung, and he inhaled sharply. Twisting around to glance in the mirror, he saw an angry red cut just below his shoulder. It didn’t look too bad, but a quick look at his suit showed that there was a fraying rip.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Day 13: Hiding Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually more May and Peter than IronDad, but there is certainly a bit of Tony in this fic, so hopefully it still qualifies 🤞

Peter slipped through his window into his room, utterly exhausted. He peeled off his suit, yelling a quick “goodnight!” to May through the door, and grabbed his clothes to get changed in the bathroom. As he slid his arm out of the suit, it stung, and he inhaled sharply. Twisting around to glance in the mirror, he saw an angry red cut just below his shoulder. It didn’t look too bad, but a quick look at his suit showed that there was a fraying rip. 

_Tony’s gonna kill me,_ he groaned, taking a closer look at the rip. _Though, on second thought, I could probably borrow some of May’s sewing supplies and fix it myself._

He tiptoed into the living room, rummaged through some of the drawers under the TV, and came back to his room, triumphant, scissors, red thread, and needle in hand. May had taught him the basics of sewing when he was younger, so he was actually more competent than expected with fixing the rip. 

Carefully putting the suit away and dabbing a drop of iodine on his cut, he face planted onto his bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Peter woke up with a stuffy head and a splitting headache. As he shuffled towards the bathroom to get ready for school, his mind registered a sharp pain in his arm, and he peeled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal an infected, inflamed, and oozing cut. 

“What the heck?” he muttered to himself. “I put iodine on that.” 

He knew that he should tell Tony or at least May what had happened, but he didn’t want to disturb or cause trouble for either of them. May had had a long day at work yesterday, and Tony had recently been complaining about the amount of meetings he had to go to. No, he’d deal with this himself.

* * *

At lunchtime, all Peter could do was sit listlessly at the table, staring at his food but not taking a single bite. Beside him, Ned watched in concern. “Dude, are you okay?” he asked. “You never pass up a meal.”

Peter made an effort to look more well than he was. “Yeah, I’m just not hungry today for some reason. Maybe my fast metabolism is finally slowing down.” He grinned at his friend. “Aunt May’ll be glad if that’s so.”

Ned nodded, letting his concerns go silent, but keeping a wary eye on his friend all the same.

* * *

As Parker Luck would have it, he got a lot worse over the rest of the day. By the time the bell rang, he was sitting at his desk, trying desperately to pay attention when all he could was think about the throbbing ache in his head and try to survive. As the rest of the class filed out of the classroom, he groaned and tried to stand up, crumpling to the ground seconds later as his legs gave out from under him. 

He rolled onto his back, no longer having the energy to move, as Ned knelt down beside him, eyes wide and feeling for a pulse in Peter’s wrist. 

“‘M okay, Ned,” he said. “Just really tired. I’ll get up in a minute, I promise.”

Then the world went dark.

* * *

The sound of beeping faded in and out, the rhythm quickly becoming irritating. Peter scrunched up his nose, trying to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t move, feeling as if they’d been glued shut. He sighed and rolled his head to the side. Maybe he’d just go back to sleep…

Wait. 

Was that someone calling his name?

It was, and now someone was touching his face. He groaned and swatted at the offending hand, going limp when his efforts were futile and his own hand was trapped. 

“Wake up, Peter.” A soft voice called to him, and he knew that he had to obey. Finally, his eyelids opened and he blinked, blearily staring up into the face of his aunt. 

“Aunt May?” he asked, confused. Why wasn’t she at work? Today was another late shift, right?

“Hello Peter,” she said with a relieved smile. 

He twisted his head to get a look at his surroundings. The room was white, and he was on a bed, and there were wires, and an IV, and - _oh._ Not the darn Tower medcenter again! With a groan, he tried to push himself upright, but his right arm gave out with a shot of pain, and he yelped. 

“Be careful,” May admonished him, helping him lay flat again. “You had a poisoned knife wound on your arm, Peter. Would you like to tell me about that?” Her tone left no room for excuses. 

Peter scrunched his nose. “I have no idea how it happened,” he said honestly. “I came home from patrol and I had a cut on my arm, but it wasn’t that bad, so I just put a little iodine on it. This morning, it was really red and sore, so I put some more iodine on it before going to school. I don’t really remember what happened after that.” 

May sighed in exasperation. "Peter, you have to tell me these things! And if not me, tell Tony. We're here for you."

"I know," Peter said softly. "But you guys have been so busy this week." He looked down.

Grabbing his cheeks and squishing them slightly, May forced her nephew's gaze to meet hers. "That doesn't matter, alright? If you're hurt, I _need_ to know. It's not a question."

"Yes, ma'am," Peter agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." May stood up. "I need to head to my next shift, but text me when you can. Tony and Pepper are in a meeting, but they should be here to see you soon." She chuckled. "I swear that man nearly had a heart attack. He wouldn't leave your side until Pepper had to drag him to the meeting."

Peter laughed. "I hope he's alright."

"He will be," May said, gathering up her purse. At the doorway, she turned to look back at Peter.

"Oh, by the way, you're grounded for the next two two weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
